


The Dragon's Union

by ElizaStorms



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is a mess, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Good Morgana (Merlin), Honeymoon, I had to write it stoned, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Merlioske-friendly, Weddings, aithusa is a precious baby, i have no idea what i am doing, like my first sex scene ever, merlin is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStorms/pseuds/ElizaStorms
Summary: Arthur loves Merlin, Merlin loves Arthur. Morgana is 1000% done with their shit and Aithusa is the best baby.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66
Collections: Round Table Gift Exchange 2020





	The Dragon's Union

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/gifts).



> I want to thank My sister for beating this, though she doesn't watch the show nor does she like anything to do with people with dicks. <3
> 
> I also want to give a HUGE thanks to jiang from Discord for Betaing as well, not only characterization and the ending scene but helping me with my tenses and SPAG <3 YOU ARE AMAZING!!!
> 
> This is for the amazing CeeWelsh, who is not only an amazing person but is always there helping others and making other people feel better. I wanted to do a h/c fic for you, but this little thing would not leave me alone so I knew it had to be for you <3
> 
> I really hope you like it, and thank you for being the person you are <3 <3

“But what if he says no?”

“Arthur, you’ve been in love with him for five years, officially courting for two; he will say yes.”

“But how can you be so sure? What if he thinks being with me is a mistake? He deserves better than being second to Camelot.”

“Oh, Arthur,” Morgana sighs, looking over to where Arthur had been pacing in front of her fireplace. “He loves Camelot as much as you do, he could never be second when he wants what you want. Now go get him, and let's do this. Everything is set up. Too late to back out now!” 

She goes over and grabs his shoulders, steering him towards the door and opening it with her magic before pushing him out. “Go! I’ll meet you there.”

=============

Arthur's hands are shaking as he knocks on Merlin’s chamber doors, his mind going over why this is a horrible idea. He’s just about to turn around and go back to his chambers when Merlin opens the door.

“Arthur?” Merlin’s eyes are full of curiosity as he looks at him. “Is something wrong? You look like you're heading to your execution.” Merlin's full lips quirk in a small smirk. 

Arthur cannot help but chuckle softly at the teasing tone in Merlin’s voice. “No, Merlin, nothing is wrong. I was just wondering if you would take a walk with me to the gardens? The royal gardener planted some new flowers and herbs and I wanted to check on their condition.”

Merlin’s head tilts to the side. “Of course, just let me grab my cloak. I can check on that willow tree while we are there. She’s been feeling sick for a bit, and I’m thinking some more magic will help her get better.” Merlin reaches over to where his cloak is hanging on a stake by the door, the one place he can be sure to not forget it.

As they walk towards the garden Arthur makes small talk; asking how the druids are doing, how well Aithusa is coming along with learning to talk, things like that--He thinks. He’s not entirely sure, as in actuality his mind is elsewhere; anxiety taking over at the thought of what he’s about to do. A million things could go wrong, and Merlin deserves the best, and oh god what if Arthur ruins everything?

Arthur stops before the door to the private gardens. Taking a deep breath before he opens it, he turns to look at Merlin, just taking in the slight figure. Not so lanky now, but rather svelte and muscular from years of helping Arthur train. The pale neck, barely covered by the ever-present neckerchief. The well-formed jaw and high cheekbones that show his dragon lord background far better now he gets enough to eat; the ears he finally grew into; and at last, meeting the sparkling sapphire eyes. Merlin’s looking at him, eyebrow raised but with mirth in his eyes. 

“Are you sure you’re okay, Arthur?” He asks, a teasing tone to his voice.  
“Of course, just wanted to make sure you didn’t manage to hurt yourself on the trip down, with how clumsy you are.”

“Sure, clot pole. Are we just going to stand here, or can we go see these new plants?”

Arthur opens the door to the garden and they make their way over to the rose bushes, by the willow tree, where Morgana is chatting with Gwen. Over by the small pond that Merlin made when Morgana was named Court Sorceress, the knights are feeding the ducks and fish. Gwaine is trying to catch a frog and Elyan laughs as he misses and lands halfway in the pond with a splash.

Merlin laughs at the knight's antics and waves to Morgana and Gwen. “I’ll be right back Arthur, I want to check on the willow before looking at the new plants.”

“Of course, I want to ask Morgana something really quick, anyway.” Arthur leans over and places a gentle kiss on Merlin’s lips before walking towards the girls.

Merlin makes his way over to the willow tree and gently reaches out with his magic, probing the ground to make sure nothing is bothering her roots. He ducks under the hanging leaves and places his palm against the bark, slowly trickling in some of his power; strengthening the watery sap running through the veins. A rustling above him makes him jerk his hand back, preparing for an attack but instead, he is surprised with an armful of an excited baby dragon.

Laughing Merlin exclaims “Aithusa! What were you doing up there?”

“Hide,” she says in a hesitant voice.

“Hiding? Why were you hiding, sweetie?”

“Poppa said.”

“Arthur told you to hide?” Merlin turns around to look at Arthur accusingly. “Why would he tell you to hide in the willow?”

“Shhhhhh... I no tell.”

“Really...” Merlin quirks the eyebrow of doom at Arthur “Why did you tell her to hide and not say anything, Arthur?”

Arthur sighs. “Aithusa... Aithusa has a surprise for you--though she wasn’t supposed to jump on you.”

Aithusa gasps and jumps out of Merlin's arms, running around to the other side of the tree before coming back with a small box in her mouth, bringing it to Arthur. Arthur gently takes the box from her, kissing the top of her head, and she scampers off to sit by Morgana.

“Merlin, I know more than anything else that I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. Not as my manservant, not as my protector, but as my husband; my king.” Arthur takes a deep breath and opens the box Aithusa brought him, revealing a silver band covered in runes. According to Morgana and Modred, the runes are for health, protection, and love.

“Merlin... will you marry me?”

Merlin’s sobbing by now, tears streaking down his cheeks and dampening his neckerchief.

“Arthur…” Merlin starts, his voice catching as his breath hitches. Unable to say anything more, Merlin just nods his head, his hand reaching out to grab Arthur’s.

Arthur gently places the silver band onto Merlin’s finger, smiling brightly as Merlin looks at their hands in wonder. Before Arthur can stand up, he has an armful of Merlin crashing on top of him, and they both land on the soft grass. Arthur looks up at Merlin from the ground and Merlin leans down and presses a chaste kiss to Arthur’s lips, which turns into a desperate hunger when Arthur reaches up and grabs Merlin’s nape pressing their lips together harder. 

They only break apart when the knights start cheering, Gwaine wolf-whistling, and Morgana’s scream of “Get a room!”

========

A month later  
====

“Oh, god. This is a mistake. A terrible idea. I need to go... I need to…”

Morgana stands in front of Merlin and grabs his shoulders. “Listen to me you little shit, you and Arthur have been pining over each other for years and you are going to go out there and marry him or so help me, I will bring this castle down around your ears. You are so sweet to each other it gives me a toothache, and I am done with this. You hear me?! Done! You are going to man the fuck up and marry my brother, and you will be happy, and he will be happy, and maybe I can get some goddamn peace!”

“Geez, Morgana, tell us how you really feel,” Gwaine snorts as he makes his way into Merlin’s chambers. For once, Gwaine is in full knight’s regalia; nothing out of place, and almost clean-shaven. He grins at Merlin and looks him up and down. “I hope you're ready. They are waiting for you, Merls.”

Merlin gulps, his panic slightly abated by Morgana yelling at him. He straightens the tunic he is wearing and stands up straighter. “Yes, let us not keep them waiting.”

==========  
The Knights, minus Gwaine who went to make sure Morgana didn’t kill Merlin, watched with amusement as their king paced in circles, hands gripping his hair in panic.  
“But what if he changed his mind? Oh, god; after everything my father put his people through, I won’t blame him. I mean, it's understandable, I’m Uther’s son. why would he want to be with the son of his oppressor? I need to stop this; he doesn’t want it. I was his master! He felt like he couldn’t say no! I-” 

A slap rings out in the chamber. Arthur reaches up and gently touches the side of his face, looking over at Leon with shock. “Did you just... slap me?”

“Yes, sire. You were speaking nonsense, and a slap is a way to bring people back to their senses. I had no choice.”

“I-“

“No, Arthur. Leon is right; Merlin loves you.” Lancelot rolls his eyes and continues, “You may have been his master for years, but you know he never did as you ordered. He’s always done what he wants and that's not going to change now. If anything, now that magic is legal, he can use it to get what he wants. And believe me, he wants to spend the rest of his life with you. You are all he talks about when we spend time together; even before he loved you, you were his world.” 

Elyan nods his head, “Yes if you continue with this foolishness and stop the wedding, you will break his heart.” 

Percival steps up to Arthur, adjusts his now lopsided crown, and places his hands on Arthur's shoulders. “And if you break his heart, I break your arm.”

Leon chuckles and adds, “And I will hold you down for Gwen and Morgana.”

Arthur takes a deep breath and smiles at his knights. “Thank you all. I know you will look out for Merlin no matter what. Let us get to our places.”

======

Smiles abound from every direction that Arthur can see. It’s like everyone has been waiting for this moment; the moment his life will finally be complete. He looks straight ahead, just in time for the main doors to open. Gwen enters with Lancelot, walking down the aisle before they separate to stand on either side of the thrones where Arthur is waiting. 

Arthur’s breath hitches when he sees who is next.

Morgana walks down the aisle with her head held high, draped in a splendid emerald green dress that sparkles in the light. It’s a beautiful sight that Arthur barely notices; his eyes trained instead on the person walking with her.

Merlin is dressed in a royal blue tunic with a black leather belt wrapped around his middle. Arthur can see the small stitching in the sleeves on the belt-- tiny runes and constellations done in silver thread. Black form-fitting breeches are fitted into his light leather boots, and around his neck is the neckerchief Arthur gave him on their first anniversary: a piece of Arthur’s ceremonial cloak, with a small Pendragon crest, stitched into the corner. Merlin’s hand is on top of where Morgana had placed hers, and sparkling in the light from the windows, Arthur can see the ring he placed on Merlin’s finger a month ago.

Merlin’s face is lit up with joy, his eyes meet Arthur’s, and it’s like the world disappears. How could he have thought this was a bad idea, Arthur will never know. As they reach the thrones, Morgana turns to Merlin and kisses his cheek. She takes his hand and places it in Arthur’s outstretched one, leaning over and kissing Arthur's cheek.

The rest of the ceremony flies by without either of the grooms noticing, their eyes locked on each other.

“Do you, Merlin Emrys of Ealdor, Last of the Dragonlords, take Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, to be your husband?” Geoffrey asks.

“I do.”

“And do you swear to always uphold Camelot’s values, to be the protector of the realm, and to do whatever needs to be done to keep the people of this land safe, healthy, and happy?”

“I swear.”

“And do you, Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, accept these vows and accept this man as your husband, and make him a king of Camelot?”

“I do so accept his vows as truth and make him King of Camelot.”

Geoffrey smiles at the pair in front of him, Glazing over to share a knowing look with Gaius. “Then with the power vested in me, I name you Merlin Pendragon, King of Camelot!”

Arthur turns and accepts the crown he had made for Merlin, It was pure silver and shaped to look like leaves and vines were encircling Merlin’s head. Gwen and Elyan had done an amazing job. He places it on Merlin’s head before leaning in and kissing him chastely.

A joyful cry is heard from the crowd before the chanting starts, “Long live the Kings!” 

Merlin looks over the crowd, startled as if he had forgotten they were there, a blush forming upon his cheeks. Arthur can’t help but smile at him. 

=======  
The feast goes off without a hitch, with everyone dancing and having a great time. Merlin dances with Morgana until little Aithusa comes out and demands his attention. Merlin holds onto the small dragon and sways gently with her. Arthur makes his way up and wraps his arms around Merlin’s waist, creating an Aithusa sandwich--which she certainly didn’t mind. They sway like that until Aithusa falls asleep, at which point Morgana comes up and gently takes the snoring dragon away.

“It’s time to head up to our chambers. I think, love. You’re falling asleep standing,” Arthur whispers into Merlin’s ear. Merlin just sighed and snuggled into Arthur's neck. Arthur felt a small nod a moment later and crouched down to pick Merlin up, carrying him to their chambers.

Merlin squeaks as his feet leave the ground, both arms coming up to encircle Arthur’s shoulders.

“Prat. I can walk,” He mumbles sleepily.

“I know, dollop head, but I want to carry you.”

“That’s my word” Merlin sleepily mumbles into Arthur’s' neck.

Arthur chuckles and holds Merlin tighter against his chest, kissing the top of his head.

Arthur makes his way to their rooms, walking as carefully as he could; trying not to jostle his half-asleep husband. The guards see him coming, and open the door for him; then close it behind them with a gentle click so as not to wake the now sleeping new king.

Arthur places Merlin on their bed before undressing himself and getting into sleeping clothes. He then grabs Merlin’s and makes his way back to his sleeping husband. Slowly and as gently as possible, Arthur undresses him before slipping on the pajamas. He then places the blanket over Merlin and makes his way to the left side of the bed, blowing out the candles on his way.

He slips in next to Merlin and puts his arms around him, cuddling up as close as possible and placing gentle kisses on his neck.

He falls asleep with a smile on his lips, finally content, he has everything he ever wanted.

==============

The next morning Arthur is awoken to the feeling of lips on his neck and chest, and warm hands rubbing his sides. He sighs contentedly and squeezes an arm around his husband. 

“Good morning to you, too,” Merlin says before placing soft kisses on the corner of Arthur's mouth. “I’m sorry I fell asleep before the fun part of our wedding night.”

“Mmmm no. The fun part is the morning after when we can just be us all day and not be disturbed.”

Merlin chuckles before kissing Arthur's lips and running his hands up and down Arthur's chest, tweaking a nipple on every pass. Arthur moans and Merlin takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into Arthur's mouth, teasing Arthur's tongue with his.

Arthur moves his hand up and down Merlin’s back before lowering further and squeezing a butt cheek. This elicits a moan from Merlin and Arthur can feel a hardness poking into his hip. 

Arthur slips his finger to tease Merlin's hole and uses this distraction to roll them until Arthur is on top. He breaks the kiss to lean over and take Merlin’s nipple into his mouth, reaching his hand up and teasing around Merlin’s cock, but never touching it.

Merlin gasps his breath hitching every time Arthur's hand strays close to his cock.

“Gods, Arthur, you’re such a tease.”

Arthus smiles at that and gently runs his teeth down Merlin’s chest before placing soft kisses along the small trail of hair that leads down to his groin. By the time he reaches his prize, Merlin’s cock is standing straight up, poking Arthur's cheek. Making eye contact with Merlin, Arthur licks a line down Merlin's cock, and back up until he reaches the head. He takes the very tip into his mouth, teasing the slit with his tongue. Merlin’s breath hitches and as Arthur moves his tongue to that special spot right below the head, he moans, hip muscles twitching as he loses control.

Arthur reaches over to the nightstand and grabs the bottle of oil he keeps on top. Greasing up a finger he takes more of Merlin's cock into his mouth and begins to tease Merlin’s hole. As he feels Merlin relax he slowly slips the finger inside, making a curling motion until he hits that small bundle of nerves that makes Merlin see stars. He slowly adds another finger, stretching and relaxing the muscle until he can fit three fingers. 

When Merlin is ready Arthur slicks up his cock and lines it up with Merlin’s hole. He leans over Merlin, hooking Merlin's legs over his arms. He kisses Merlin deeply as he slowly pushes his cock in. Moaning into the kiss, Arthur pushes until he is fully sheathed waiting a moment until Merlin makes a small whine in the back of his throat, signaling he is ready, before slowly pulling out and pushing back in again.

They continue to kiss as Arthur thrusts, managing to hit that wonderful bundle of nerves with each one.

“Oh gods, Arthur, I’m-“ Merlin gasps before he comes, white streaks across his chest. Arthur thrusts harder, chasing his orgasm making one last thrust before leaning down and capturing Merlin’s mouth once more as his cock twitches with release. He slips out as gently as possible before stretching out next to his husband. Merlin grins at Arthur dopily, eyes flashing gold as his magic cleans up the mess of sweat and oil and cum on the bed. Arthur snuggles up next to Merlin and wraps his arms around him.

“I love you.” He says. “Thank you for staying by my side.”

“And I love you, with all my heart. I will love you until the day I die.”


End file.
